Fresh Starts
by MockingB
Summary: Set after Santana is outed by Reggie 'the sauce' Salizar's advert. After a not so nice response to her sexuality, Santanas parents move her to England for a fresh start. Will it be as bad as she thinks or will the blonde girl she meets on her first day at sixth form make her forget all about Lima Ohio. Rated T to start likely to change to M. First Fan fic please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am standing in front of my new house, in none other than England. A place called Redhill to be precise.

And you know what; I can already tell I'm going to hate it here. Its 1000's of miles away from Lima Ohio so that means 1000's of miles away from my friends, the house I grew up in with the rosebushes in the garden and the neighbours who used to bake us cookies. It's not like Lima was the most exciting place to live, because it wasn't it was awful. When I lived there all I wanted to do was get out and go to some place new and exciting. Yeah Redhills new but from what I've seen so far it's definitely not exciting.

My names Santana, me and my parents moved here because they both got new, better jobs or so they say. I think it's because I got outed to the whole state of Ohio on some douchebags campaign ad. But you know what, I'm over it. This is going to be a fresh start for me and I'm gonna have to make the best out of a bad situation and from what I can see this is definitely a bad situation. But if im being honest it cant get much worse than what i've left behind. Coming out in Lima wasnt exactly easy especially when its to the whole state. There were a lot of people who werent okay with it and felt completely fine telling me that on a regular basis, in some not so nice ways. Lets just say i've got a pretty bad temper, Snix i call her and well Snix didn't take kindly to those people. After a lot of fights and arguments my parents moved us here. People in England are meant to be much more liberal and a lot less religious so lets hope Snix doesnt get called out to put any more douchebags back in there place.

"Mija! Are you going to come inside and help us unpack or are you just going to stand there staring?"

I can see her glaring at me from the hallway tapping her foot. I guess I should go in and start my new life in England.

"Si, mami I'm coming"

Well here goes nothing. I take my first steps up to the house. It's not as bad as I thought, pretty big I suppose.

Guess I should take this box I've been holding up to my room and start unpacking. Mum's given me the biggest room, that's a start at least.

Okay well it's pretty cool, all Victorian high ceilings and big windows. I'm sure I can make this work.

2 weeks later

"So mija, are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Yeah of course, I'm sure Sixth Form or whatever they call it's gonna be great"

"Okay well, we better get going if you want to get there on time"

I couldn't care less about getting there on time if I'm being honest. I'm sure it'll be awful no matter when I get there.

It's a lot bigger than I thought, but completely different from McKinley. The buildings white, with accents of blue and yellow completely different from the red of McKinley. I'm gonna walk in like I own the place, I don't know these people and they don't know me, so they don't need to know how nervous I actually am. Here goes nothing.

I go straight to reception, mum said I've got to meet with the head of sixth form and seeing as I don't know who or where he is, I'm going to have to ask.

"Excuse me"

"Hi sweetie, what can I do for you, I'm Ms Lovegrove a receptionist as I'm sure you've worked out"

She gave me a warm smile and waited for me to answer.

"Uhmm I'm Santana Lopez, I'm new I've got told to come here to meet with the Head of Sixth Form"

"Ohh I see, one second sweetie, Hi Brittany what can I do for you"

I turn round to see who this girl is who just interrupted. And wow, she was amazing. Blonde hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Piercing blue eyes; that seemed to sparkle as she turned to smile at me and Ms Lovegrove in turn. I can't help but look her up and down, her arms and stomach looking so toned in her tight t-shirt. Toned legs that seemed to go on forever and wow that bum. In her denim cut off shorts it looks almost as good as mine, almost. I got lost in my leering, only to be pulled out of my trance by someone saying my name.

"Sorry..?"

"Ms Lopez, I said Brittany here's going to take you up to see the Mr Schuester as she's got to talk to him also, is that okay?"

"Oh yeah that's fine"

"Hi I'm Brittany, you wanna follow me"

"Ermm y-yeah sure"

Dammit keep it together Lopez, she's hot yeah, but since when do you get flustered over hot girls. Never that's when. So follow her and act cool, you can't have the first person you meet thinking you're a big dork.

I follow her through a group of kids in shirts and ties, I'm assuming there students here too. They look no older than 12 what is this? I thought this was sixth form why are there kids here. Me and kids don't get along to well. We go through a set of light blue double doors, then another door and I get the pleasure of watching her walking up the flight of stairs. Trust me it's a good sight. She turned around. Oh crap I think she just caught me staring at her bum.

"Like what you see?"

She winked at me and carried on walking. I can feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. But I keep walking and ignore it hoping she can't see it on my tanned skin. She stops and turns to look at me a confident smile on her face.

"Here we go, Mr Schuester's just in there, and don't worry he doesn't bite, can't say the same for me though"

Did she really just say that, okay maybe it's not going to be that bad here after all.

"Ms Lopez come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there for a few seconds and brace myself unsure what I'm going to face. I open the door to his office and find a man sitting behind his desk. Curly brown hair which looks kinda greasy if you ask me and a bum chin that could use its own toilet, but hey who am I to judge.

Its really quite warm in here, he's definitely got the heating or something on and I don't know why. I heard English weather was notoriously shitty but it's not been too bad so far, today the suns shining and its pretty warm that's why that girl was wearing those cut off denim shorts that showed her amazing legs. Stop Lopez. Stop thinking about that girl, that girl who am I kidding, her names Brittany.

Mr Schuesters voice brings me out of my thoughts "Take a seat Ms Lopez, now let's get straight to business, you're new to England yes?"

"Yep fresh from Ohio"

"Well things here are a lot different from what you're used to I'm sure, for starters Redhill Community College definitely is what you Americans would call a college, so ignore the college in the name. We're a secondary school, that means we cater for 11-18 year olds, those 16-18 like yourself are in the sixth form. So you'll be doing four lessons, which I see you've already picked from your form Law, Biology, Economics and Chemistry. You don't want to change anything do you, lessons wise?"

"Ermm no"

"Okay great, Brittany outside needs to talk to me, so we're going to have a chat so if you wait out there while we do. Then she'll take you to see Emma the Sixth Form secretary to get your timetable and you can get started straight away. Okay?"

"Yeah sure that's fine"

I stand up and walk from his office.

"He wants to talk to you now"

I say to that girl, that girl named Brittany. She strolls past me not before smiling again and as she does I can't help but catch another glimpse of her bum in those shorts. Okay, things here definitely aren't going to be horrendous. Only have to do 4 lessons that seems easy enough, Brittany's showing me to Emma to get my time table that's a bonus.

"Hey, Santana are you ready to go see Emma?"

Her voice brings me out of my thoughts and she knows my name. Okay Mr butt chin in there probably told her but I like the way it sounds coming from her mouth.

"Y-Yeah sure"

Oh god, what's with me? Stuttering Lopez not cool. I follow her through the door, down a corridor with pictures lining it, with some students I'm assuming dressed up. Brittany's in one of them, she looks hot there too, great if she looks hot in everything I'm going to have to find out if she's gay. Either so I can give her some of the Santana charm or get over this crush now. Did I just say crush, it's not a crush she's said all of 10 words to you it can't be a crush. Well whatever this is can't be happening I don't do blushing or stuttering or stammering of any kind. I am confident and cool and need to show people here that, I'm not having any homophobic ass trying to mess with me. We walk through to more sets of double doors and she stops at a door a few doors down the corridor.

"Okay here we are"

"Thanks Brittany"

That's better that sounded confident. She stops me before I go in. I turn and smile at her.

"I'm showing you around for the rest of the day. So I'll be waiting here for you. Not stalking or anything I'm not crazy. So like I said waiting here"

"Okay sure, not stalking me Brittany"

That's better definitely confident, and was she rambling a bit there it felt like she was. Okay my charms coming back to me, good. I walk into her office, wow this place is neat, she clearly very organised. She mustn't have heard me come in with her back still to me.

"Excuse me, Miss I'm here to collect my timetable"

"Oh hello, I'm Emma; everyone calls me Emma even the students. You're time table you say, what's your name?"

"Santana, Santana Lopez"

"Well hi, I've got it right here Mr Schuester rang me to print it off. So here's your timetable and here's your contact book. There's a page at the back to write your lessons on. We have two separate weeks here. So week A your lessons will be ordered in one way and week B they'll be ordered another. The rest of it's to write down any homework you get. Okay have you got that?"

"Yeah, sounds simple enough to me"

"Well then off you go, you have 10 minutes left before lessons start"

"Ermm thanks"

How they do things here is abit strange but whatever. I'm just going to have to get used to the way English people do and say things. I walk out of Emmas office and there she is standing against the wall, waiting for me, Brittany.

"Hey not stalking me Brittany, I'm all finished in there so what do we do now?"

"Oh hey, well we've got like 10 minutes so why don't we go to the common room, you can write your timetable in and we can see what lesson you've got first"

"Common room?"

"What don't you have those in America? Well it's a place for just sixth formers, no teachers none of the little students just us. It's got soft chairs table, computers a fridge and a microwave. Follow me and I'll show you"

We go through more double doors, how many doors does a place need? It's just like what she said, chairs arranged into square shapes, computers over the other side of the room. She walks to the largest of the squares and stops.

"Hey guys this is Santana, she's from America."

She points to them each in turn. "This is Quinn" she looks up to smile at me her blonde bob shaking as she moves. "This is Rachel" Her brown head shoots up, god she's all penny loafers and white socks, white socks, does anybody wear white socks anymore? "This is Mercedes"  
"Hey girl" Okay I think I might like her, she seems cool. "This is Puck" He's got a Mohawk that looks like someone's stuck a dead squirrel to his head, gross. "Hey sexy" He winks at me, okay he's got charm but unlucky for him I play for the other team. "And this is Kurt and Blaine"  
"Heyy" Just as I suspected gay as a Christmas fairy. If they're cool with him, maybe they'll be okay with me and this won't turn into a hell hole.

"Okay take a seat and we'll look through your timetable to see what you've got first"

She smiles at me and pats the chair next to her. I sit down and look at my timetable again.

"Okay well its Monday, which could mean one of two things, I've got a free? Or I've got Law. Which isit then Britt?"

She smiles, im hoping at the fact I just called her Britt. I don't know why I did it, it just came out but it felt right. She leans over to glance at my timetable, mmm she smells nice kind of citrusy. Wait is that weird that I just smelt her. You know what I don't care I've done it now.

"Sorry to say, its week B this week so you've got Law"

"Ahh great no free time for me then"

"Nope sorry, but come on I'll show you where it is"

I'd be lying if I said I was upset about not having free time, because I'm not I'm sure it would've been awkward, me being the new girl and everything.

"You're in f11 for this lesson, I'll take you there and come back and meet you at the end"

"F11 what does that mean?"

"Oh sorry, all the rooms are numbered that way F stands for first floor and 11 is the number. F11 is down the languages corridor. If it was G11 however that would be downstairs in the humanities corridor"

"Ermm okay"

That's weird, but whatever I'll get used to it. She's really going to show me around all day, I thought she'd just ditch me at the first chance she got, that's what I'd have done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittanys POV**

This is not how I saw my first day back at sixth form going. I walked up to reception this morning and saw the hottest girl. Long dark hair, mysterious brown eyes, smooth tan skin and boobs to die for. Now I'm the one who gets to show her around all day long, normally I'd ditch the new kid as soon as I could but how can when the new kid looks like her. The way I caught her checking me out as we went upstairs and the blush that was just about visible as it crept up her cheeks after I winked at her. I just want to be around her. Normally I'm not like that, the winks, the flirty comments but I just couldn't help it there's something about her.

I leave to go to my lesson walking through the corridors not really paying attention my heads filled with her soft lips, her white teeth and smile. I want to get to know her; I wonder what she's like, what she used to do back in America and why she's moved here? You know what, I can't wait to meet her after this lesson to find out all about her.

I reach my classroom and take a seat at the back. Already knowing I won't be paying much attention in I.T today anyway. In walks Mr Bell moments later.

"Okay class, today I need you to research content and layouts for the magazine you'll be making for the first module of this year. So decide what your magazines going to be on and get researching. And by the way the internets unlocked for this lesson so you can reach all sites, that doesn't mean you can go on Facebook. I will be watching your screens to make sure"

Great that's easy enough, I already know what mines going to be on. Dance, I love to dance it's my favourite thing, dance lets me forget all my worries and stresses and lose myself in the music. I don't even need to think about it, my body just moves it knows exactly what to do and what moves go with the music. When I dance I'm completely free and that's what makes me love it. Now that deciding my topics out the way, I barely need to do any research I know so much already. Dance styles, dance teachers, dancer's names I've got it all. Dance is one thing that comes easy to me and for that I'm glad.

I open up the internet and go on Google. I was planning on researching magazine layouts and fonts but another thought pops into my head. Santana Lopez. I think I might research her instead, nothing creepy just a quick look to see what she was like in America. This isn't stalkerish at all; well that's what I'm going to tell myself. I type her name in the search bar, shall I do it or not or is that crossing a line that may or may not exist yet. What if there's something she doesn't want me to know. Or what if she's planning on telling me if we become friends and I've already invaded her privacy that could be awkward. The mouse hovers over the search button for what seems like forever. But my guilty conscience wins out in the end and I delete her name from the search bar and do my actual work.

The rest of the lesson feels like it's never ending especially with the temptation of searching Santana almost becoming too much. I don't give in though, if we become friends which I'm very much hoping we will she can tell me what she does or doesn't want me to know. You know what I'm okay with that, well for now anyway. The clock finally reaches 9:45 my cue to leave so I can meet Santana and take her to her next lesson.

"Ermm Sir, I've got to go now"

"Okay Brittany, just remember to keep researching and draw up a rough plan if you can for next lesson"

I don't think I've ever walked so fast through the school, I practically run to Santana's class even taking the stairs two at a time. I get there in a record 1 minute 30 seconds and just stand there and wait. Catching my breath for a second, I've got to act cool can't have her thinking I ran all the way here for her. Those final three minutes before the bell went to signal the end of period 1 seemed to go on forever. I wait leant up against the wall trying to act relaxed, you know like I always happen to be standing here.

The bell goes and the door opens, students pile out but I can't see the one person I want. Then she reaches the door and I take a few steps towards her closing the gap between us. She smiles as she sees me and my heart starts beating a little bit faster. I think I definitely have a crush on this girl, after an hour and I already fancy her. You know what im not even going to question it shes beautiful I'd be crazy not to fancy her.

"Hey San, what lesson have you got now?"

Oops I just called her San I hope she doesn't mind, if she does it's too late I've already said it.

**Santana's POV – Beginning of her 1st lesson**

I walk in and make my way to take a seat at the back. Apart from me there's only two other people in the classroom and I can feel their eyes on me as I walk past, I'm not exactly surprised I'm hot and new. They were bound to stare at me as I walk past especially in this shirt, I've got a little bit of cleavage on display and even if I do say so myself the twins look pretty good.

I sit down and take out my notebook and pen. I'm ready, this is probably going to be awful but the thought of seeing Brittany at the end of this hour has already put a small smile on my face. The bell goes and in file another 15 students none of which I recognise.

Wait I take that back, in walks the blonde girl from the common room. What was her name again? Quinn that was it. Quinn smiles at me and makes her way to the back to take a seat next to me.

"Hey, Santana right?"

"Hey, yeah that's me."

"So when did you move here then?"

"About 2 weeks ago"

"How you finding it so far?"

My mind wanders back to the sight of Brittany climbing the stairs on the way to Mr Schuesters office. "Yeah not too bad I guess." A small smile on my lips as I say that "Haven't really seen much to be honest seeing as I don't really know anyone" I shrug my shoulders, it's no big deal really. Apart from the fact that I've pretty much spent the last two weeks in sweatpants, in my house alone while my parents have been at work.

"Well I'm sure me Britt and the rest of us can change that, we'll work something out at break"

I just look up at smile at her. The rest of the lesson passes by much quicker than I thought and Quinn's pretty cool, she's definitely the type of girl I would've been friends with in Lima. The bell rings and I pack my stuff away and pull out my timetable, biology next great. I'm sure that's not exactly going to be fun. I make my way to the door whilst Quinn walks just behind me talking to some blonde kid called Sam who by the way has a huge mouth. I get to the door and there she is, all blonde hair blue eyes and long legs leaning against the wall opposite me. Trying my best not to check her out I smile as she takes a few steps towards me.

"Hey San, so what lesson have you got now?"

She just called me San, no one's called me that before if I'm being honest I quite like it. And she must like me if she's given me a nickname.

"Hey Britt, I've got Biology in F30"

"Well that's easy to remember, that's in the science corridor. Follow me"

I'd follow her anywhere in those shorts without a doubt.

"So how was that then, San?"

"Much better than I thought actually and Quinn's in that class too, so I knew one person."

"Oh that's cool"

She smiles at me as she holds open the door at the end of the corridor. That's cute even if she's just being friendly. As we walk back out to the main hallway upstairs it feels like a million kids stampede us, what is this they're all about 4 foot tall and yet so loud, how is that even possible. If they weren't so small I'd have gone all Lima heights on them, who do they think they are barging into me with their humongous bags. It's ridiculous how big they are, like seriously what do they have to carry around all day. Not that they mattered anyway as Brittany grabbed my hand to pull me through them. When her skin touched me I felt electric and I didn't want her to let me go. But she did all too soon, once we pasted the kids she slowly let her hand slip from mine. We kept walking before turning left to enter what I assumed was the science corridor, from the big sign above the double doors that said SCIENCE. She stopped at the first door on the right and turned back around to face me.

"Here we are"

"Thanks Britt" I smiled and walked past her to enter my second lesson here in England. My hand already pressing the door knob down to open the door.

"I'll meet you here afterwards and take you to the common room, can't have you getting lost now can we. Bye"

I turned back around to say something but she was already on her way through the double doors. So instead I watched her in those shorts as she walked away. I don't think that's a sight I'll get tired of seeing.

A.N let me know if you think i should keep switching points of view or just stick to Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

"So mija, you ready for your second day at Sixth Form?" She questions me as we climb into the car.

"Si Mami"

"I got home so late yesterday we didn't have a chance to talk, was everything okay?"

"Yeah it was great" A small smile crosses my face as I think of Brittany well not just her, everyone was really cool even Puck and his constant flirting. The fact that he's still trying may have something to do with that fact I haven't told anyone I'm gay yet. But it's still way too soon I barely know them. Plus I'm just not ready for that not with what happened back in Lima, not that I care about that ass and his advert. I'm gonna get settled first and then I'll tell people.

"Great? You really like it?"

"Yes I really like it, I'm not exactly one to hold back" I let out a small laugh, I didn't realise she was worried about me she doesn't need to be. "Trust me you'll be the first to know if I don't like something, like that wallpaper in the front room it's hideous" We both laugh, that's better I like it when she laughs.

"Okay mija here we go, I'll see you for dinner tonight okay?"

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later."

I step out the car, okay day two here we come. I glance at my watch, I've got 5 minutes til we're meant to be in the common room for assembly, might as well go there now and see who's there. Better to go in early than late and have everyone stare at you when you walk in. Not that people don't stare at me anyway I'm hot and we all know it.

As I walk up the stairs to the common room I hear some people talking about my bum, I turn around to see who it is. Seriously they're like 12, I give them one of my master bitch glares.

"Ermm excuse me, do you mind staring at my ass, I'm way out of your league. So go back to playing hide and seek or whatever it is kids do these days."

They all mumble sorry trying to hide their increasing embarrassment even though that's hard as they're all as red as tomatoes. Maybe that was slightly mean but hey they need to learn. They've got to be a bit more discreet with their leering, I mean I definitely am. I carry on up the stairs and open the door making it slam against the wall at the top. Just making sure those kids know not to mess with all of this. I walk through the double doors that lead to the common room, stopping near the entrance. My eyes scan the room stopping when I see that stupid Mohawk of Pucks at least I found someone I recognise. I go over sitting in the seat next to his.

"Hey Lopez" He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows when he looks at me. He's so cocky but it's not that kind that makes you hate them, in fact it does the opposite it actually makes me like him. He actually seems like he'd be funny once you got to know him and got past all that bravado.

"Puck" I let out a huff when I say his name. Can't let him thinking that smiling and wiggling his eyebrows has weakened me since yesterday. Actually I think I'm immune to it the amount of times I saw his eyebrows wiggle at me or any other girl must have broken some sort of record.

"So Lopez when are you gonna give in and admit you want me"

"Haa, yeah that would be never"

"Ooo ouch, that hurt"

"Don't lie Puck you love that I'm mean"

"You're right I do but seriously, when you gonna admit it, it's been a day already they usually give in after a an hour or two of my charm"

"Well I'm not your usual am I and I hate to burst your bubble your charms not all that"

I wink at him as he puts his hand over his heart pretending he's in pain.

"You'll give in, in the end they always do"

"Not me, sorry"

"We'll see"

"Yeah I guess we will, anyway ermm where's everyone else?" I don't want to give anything away so I say everyone instead of Brittany, even though she's who I really want to see.

Just as I finish speak she walks through the door talking to Quinn wearing shorts again, black ones this time not as short as the ones she had on yesterday and a t-shirt with a cat printed on it in black and white. She looks good even though she's wearing something as simple as that. She scans the common room like I did when I first walked in, her eyes stopping on me as a smile grows on her face. She comes straight over and sits next to me.

"Hey San" She says as she brings me into a hug.

I definitely wasn't expecting that, can't say I didn't like it though.

"Hey Britt, Hey Quinn"

A smile forms on my lips mostly because I'm sitting next to Brittany but also because it's nice to be around people who as far as I can tell are good people.

"Hey Santana"

Brittany's mouth opens as if she's just about to ask a question, when Mr Schuester claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Morning guys, I want to officially welcome everyone, for those of you who haven't met me yet I'm Mr Schuester your Head of Sixth Form. If anyone needs anything or is worried about anything come and see me my doors always open."

I start to zone out after a while, it's not like he's saying anything important anyway. It's not my fault it's too hard to concentrate with Brittany's leg flush against mine. I lean back slouching in my chair, god Mr Butt Chin is boring he seems to be going on and on. What even is there to say, whatever there is I'm sure he's said it and more. I feel the chair shift beside me, I look out of the corner of my eye and see Britt copying my posture. I look forwards again trying to force myself to pay attention to what Mr Schuesters saying at the front. I feel the warmth of someone's breath on my neck.

"He talks forever right?"

"OMG yes so it's not just me who's bored to tears right now then?"

"Nope I just go somewhere else when he does assemblies, usually somewhere with unicorns"

"Unicorns?" I stifle a little giggle. She's so random but it's cute.

"Yeah unicorns they're amazing and special, everyone loves unicorns"

"Mmm yeah definitely totally amazing"

I slowly turn to look at her, her face inches away from mine. I can't help but stare straight into her bright blue eyes. We just sit there looking at each until the bell goes signalling it's time for lessons. I slowly stand up picking up my bag and placing it on my shoulder.

"So what lesson have you got first San?"

"Chemistry"

"Okay lets go I'll walk you" She smiles at me as she says it.

"You don't need to do that you know I remember where the science corridor is" Although I definitely want her to, I just want to keep spending time with her.

"Well I'm not taking any chances, so are you coming or am I just gonna walk to science on my own for no reason."

"No I'm coming." She links her arm with mine and we make our way to out the double doors and down the corridors towards science. Weaving in and out of the other students but never letting go.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" I smile at her and turn to open the door to my classroom.

"Wait, what have you got after this?"

"Ermm a free, that's what you call it, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right, okay well I've got one too so I'll see you here again" She smiles and goes to walk away.

"You know you don't have to do that right?"

"Yeah I know but I want to, so I'm going to, see you in an hour"

She walks away leaving me wondering. Why does she want to is it really just because I'm new and she's being nice or is there something more. It's probably the first reason it is only my second day after all.

I walk in and take a seat next to Mercedes, at least I know someone in this lesson to. The lesson actually goes pretty quickly and the experiment wasn't too bad either we had to make glue out of milk and vinegar. A bit weird for the first lesson of the year but Ms Holiday is a supply she said she wanted to make it interesting for us and it worked. The bell goes as I'm putting back the ugly goggles that we had to wear for the experiment. I pick up my things and head for the door. When it opens I find her standing there leaning against the wall just like yesterday when she was waiting for me after law. I still don't understand why she's being nice but I'm not going to question it not everyone's a bitch like me.

"Hey, you're not planning to do work anything now are you?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well seeing as you've only seen classrooms and the common room I thought I could show you around a bit" She looks down at her feet like she's nervous, that's cute. She starts speaking again before I've even had the chance to answer her. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to it was just an idea"

"Sure Britt, I'd love to"

"Really?" She looks up through her eyelashes at me her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah of course, come on then where are you taking me?"

"Can't say it's a surprise" She winks at me a smile coming to her face.

"You can tell me I've only just moved here remember I don't know where anything is" I laugh

"True but I'm not taking any chances" She links her arms through mine and leads me down the stairs and through the back doors. We keep walking down the path and out the gates that lead to the school. We take a right turn and carry on walking for another 5 minutes neither of us saying anything a comfortable silence falling over us. I turn to look at Brittany as we walk the sun shining off her blonde hair, I can't help but smile at her as we walk. She turns to look at me.

"Okay close your eyes for me"

"What? No way Britt be serious."

"Im so serious right now close them now. Pleaasseee"

"No I don't know where we are anyway there's no need."

She started to frown and her face turns into a pout. A pout that I can't say no to. God dammit now I'm gonna have to close my eyes.

"Fine, I'll close them but if you left me fall or bang into anything I'll go all Lima Heights and you don't even wanna know what that's like, trust me" I quirk an eyebrow just for affect.

"I promise San, I won't let you fall. Close your eyes and take my hand. Okay just so you know we're going into the woods but not for long"

"My eyes spring back open, no way I don't do nature!" I cross my arms over my chest and just stand there. I am not going into the woods.

"Pleasee" There's that pout again, no don't look Santana, if you can't see it you won't have to do what she wants. I sneak a peek at her, damn saw it.

Huffff "Fine"

"Okay lets go, and I promise you go through the trees for like 2 minutes"

She slips her fingers in mine and starts to lead me to the trees. I could just open my eyes, I usually would but for some reason I trust Brittany. I keep my eyes closed even though it's so tempting to open them. She leads me slowly, I feel the ground change underneath my feet, we must be in the woods. She lets go of my hand and I instantly miss the feel of her fingers in mine. She puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me slightly.

"Okay you can open your eyes now"

I open my eyes slowly first taking in the smile on Brittany's face that seems to reach her sparkling blue eyes.

"So what do you think?" She's looking at her feet, she seems nervous I don't know why though. I look up from her face and take in my surroundings.

"Wow Britt it's amazing"


	5. Chapter 5

"You really think so, come sit down"

She pulls me towards a large fallen tree and we take a seat. It's just so cute; here we are sitting in the middle of the woods. There's a pond with swans gracefully swimming around the sun making them look even more brilliantly white than they already are. The sun covers all of the small clearing dancing on top of the water as the swans make it ripple as they swim around. It feels like we're somewhere else, not 10 minutes down the road from my new sixth form. From where we're sitting on the big tree trunk I can see the whole thing the water rippling and dancing in the sun, the area next to it of bright green grass with a few daisy's scattered around. It's all so quiet, so secluded; it's actually really quite beautiful. I turn towards her and can't help but smile.

"I've never brought anyone here before, not even Quinn" She keeps her gaze focused on the pond as she says this.

"But isn't she like your best friend?"

"Mhmmm, I don't even know if anyone knows it's here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well anytime I come here, and that's a lot I've never seen anyone I've never even heard anyone else talk about it"

I pause for a few seconds. If she's never brought or seen anyone here, never even told anyone about this place. Why has she brought me, she's not even known me two full days yet. I just don't get it. I keep looking out not wanting to seem rude.

"Then" I pause again and she looks up at me expectantly. "Why did you bring me?"

"I don't know" she looks down at her feet and begins to fiddle with the home of her shirt. Great, I didn't mean to upset her. I really was just curious.

"Don't get upset Britt, I didn't mean anything. It- It's just that people aren't nice you know." It's my turn to look at my feet now. I don't know what to say, I so didn't mean to upset her I was just trying to understand why, you know why me? "Especially to someone they've known for like a day and I'm just trying to figure out why you're being nice to me. Because people aren't nice especially to people like me where I'm from." I can't help but think back to a few months ago when I was outed to the whole of Ohio.

_"Everyone knows now Santana! They all know you're a-a Lesbian!" The way she spat the last word at me, it felt like a slap in the face. I never thought I'd hear her talk like that. My best friend, my secret girlfriend in fact. We'd been together for a few months now, me and Charlotte._

_ She'd been my best friend since Kindergarten, we'd been inseparable since then. Then this year something changed and I started falling for her, I wouldn't admit it to myself. I wasn't gay and I didn't like Charlotte, I used to repeat it to myself, didn't work though because both of those things were true. I was gay and I liked Charlotte more than a best friend should._

_Then one night at a party, we were both drunk and she'd not long broke up with her boyfriend, she kissed me. She kissed me, not the other way around. But I didn't care I went with it anyway and it all grew from there. She'd come over like usual and we'd watch films on my room and we'd cuddle, get our lady kisses on and more. Soon enough we were together. Well that's what I thought, but apparently that wasn't true and she didn't let me down easy._

_"You don't think I don't know that everyone knows! It was me on the stupid campaign ad Charlotte!" I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. "It doesn't matter though my parents are fine with it and so are yours they rang my mum to say so. So you can tell your parents too and we can be together, it'll be fine." I smile and take her hand but she snatches it away. _

_"What are you talking about be together, you're not telling me you actually thought this was real Santana. Ha you're so stupid, this, this was nothing"_

_"B-But what about us and what we did. We were each other's firsts that has to mean something to you and all the things you said to me. I know you meant it when you said you loved me."_

_"Oh god you are stupid. You weren't my first, Brad was that's why I was so pissed at him. Us, me and you meant nothing to me! You were just a hook up, I didn't love you and I definitely don't now, that you're a dyke!"_

_"I- I can't, I don't believe you. It meant something it had to."_

_"Get this into your head it meant nothing! And this is what's going to happen, you're not going to tell anyone what happened between us and you're not going to talk to me ever again. I'm back with Brad now, I don't need you to hook up. I don't need you at all and I don't need your new found fame as a Lima lesbian bringing my reputation down. Got that?"_

_"You know what Charlotte. Fuck You! I'm not going to tell anyone because I've just seen you for what you are and I don't want to be associated with a hypocrite like you! I know this meant something but you won't admit it and you know what that's fine I don't care. So get out of my car you hypocritical bitch!" _

That's exactly what she did, she got out and we never spoke again. I drove home and didn't cry until I got there. I cried myself to sleep that night. But I didn't shed a tear afterwards. Not for anything, not when I got slushied for being gay not when I got into fights or was shouted at in the street. But just because I didn't cry doesn't mean it didn't hurt, because it did and my parents moved us because of it. They knew I wouldn't admit how miserable I was and I still won't. But it doesn't matter now because I'm standing here in front of Brittany and not back there in a town full of losers and that bitch.

"I don't understand Santana, how could people be mean to you? Why would they be mean to you?"

"Britt it doesn't matter" I have to look away from her, I can't see the questions running through her mind or I'll tell her and I'm not ready for that. I can't tell people I'm gay yet I just can't. "Can we just drop it please?" She doesn't say anything for a moment, instead she looks at me and scoots closer. She puts her arms around me and pulls me into her. I'm stiff for a second before I relax into her embrace.

"It's okay San you don't have to tell me. Not yet anyway. We're gonna be really good friends so I know you'll tell me soon." She pulls away and grins at me. "But for now how bout we get some sunbathing in as it's hot and we've got some time to kill until we have to go back"

With that she stands up and walks over to the middle of the grass and lays down on her stomach. She turns to look at me, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Are you gonna join me or what"

"Sure" I make my way over and lie down next to her and try to forget about the thoughts still buzzing around in my head. Lima and Charlotte. I'm thousands away from them yet they still manage to get back inside my head. I manage to push them away. The rest of the hour goes by quickly and in silence. Not an awkward silence though, it was nice to just be quiet.

She pulls herself up from the grass leaving an imprint of her in the grass next to me.

"We've got to go" She puts her hand out to pull me up. I take it without hesitation and she yanks. A lot harder than we were both expecting. I end up bashing into her slightly, our body's touching our faces just centimetres apart. I can't help but look from her lips to her eyes and I think she's doing the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Sorry its been a while longer than i would have liked but i've been really busy. So heres an update for you, hopefully i'll update again in a couple of days.**

We got back to school just as the bell went, she walked me to my lesson again and we went our separate ways. I spent the rest of the day lost in my thoughts. Thoughts of me and that she-devil Charlotte, thoughts of Lima and what I went through and thoughts of now and if, when and how I should tell people. I can't help but compare what happened in Lima to what could happen here and I'm just not ready for that to happen again. I'm not strong enough. I may act like a bitch that doesn't care what anyone thinks but I do and for that reason I won't tell anyone yet. I need to get to know them better first before I can let them know about me.

By the time I get home I already feel better. I've got a plan. It's not exactly elaborate, but I'm going to get to know them all better and then I'll tell them. But not before I'm sure.

I walk up the path to my new house, it doesn't feel like a home yet I haven't been here long enough. I don't really have any good memories here yet, well I don't really have anything worth counting as a memory. My days have all been pretty much the same since I got here. A few weeks of sitting in the house in sweats and now I've started Sixth Form. It's not exactly what I'd call excitement.

A few hours later.

"Mija! We're home where are you?"

"Upstairs Mami!"

"Okay, well come down we brought dinner with us"

I get up off of my bed and make my way towards my bedroom door. It all still looks so plain I really need to decorate my room it's still painted white. I go downstairs and walk in the kitchen my mum getting plates and cutlery out to set the table and my dad sorting out the food. Both of them smiling. It's good to see them smiling they've definitely been smiling more since me got here, no doubt about it. Maybe this fresh start really will be good for us.

"Mami Papi, what did you get for dinner?"

"Ahh I let your father choose so tonight's Chinese"

"Okay sweet, what did you get?"

"I got some egg fried rice and chicken in cashews for you as well as some prawn toast, that okay?"

"Yeah that's great thanks"

"Okay let's sit down to eat and you can tell us about your day"

We go into the dining room and sit down. We're all quiet at first sorting out and enjoying our food. The silence isn't uncomfortable like it used to be, in fact it's comforting there's no tension.

"Ermm mami papi, I was thinking…"

"Thinking? Be careful mija don't want you hurting yourself now do we" My dad looks at me, him and my mum both laugh.

"Hey, shut up. I do think you know." I quirk my eyebrow at him trying to be serious but I can't help but smile. It's nice to be able to joke together.

"I know you do honey, so what is it you've been thinking about?"

"Well my room, it's kinda boring. I was wondering if we could get some paint and stuff and decorate it this weekend? You know together?" I look down at my plate, after I was outed I cut myself off from my parents. I don't want it to be like that anymore, I want it to be like it was before.

"Together, of course I don't know about your mother but I'd love to." He smiles at me and takes my hand giving it a squeeze. That simple gesture and the look in his eyes telling me he wants it to be how it was before too.

"Of course I'd love to aswell mija. So what colours were you thinking?"

"I'm not really sure I thought we could see when we get there but maybe red "

"Oooh red honey I like it, very grown up"

"You think? And ermm mami afterwards you maybe wanna look around in town? You know see what shops they've got here?

"Sure honey I'd love to" She smiles at me from across the table, a smile that reaches her eyes. I'm happy we're going to do this, hopefully it'll be a start to getting us back to how we were before… happy.

**That Saturday**

"Ooh mija I like this one" She turns to me with a hot pink tin of paint in her hand.

"Dear god no that is gross, so gross in fact I may have to throw up right here"

"I'll take that as a no" She rolls her eyes at me and keeps looking. We've been looking at paints now for almost half an hour and I can't seem to find the right colour. I've liked some but none have been perfect and I want my new room to be perfect. My newly decorated room has to be perfect for my fresh start.

"Eurghh what am I gonna do none of them are right"

"We could mix one mija, you know to get the right shade"

"Hmmm I'm not sure"

"Have a think I'm going to keep looking or we'll never leave here"

Okay Santana thinking cap on what are we going to do. All of these colours are disgusting and mixing them together could only make them worse. What else is there? Ahhh I think I've got it.

"Okay I think I have an idea, the wall opposite the window in my room can be a feature wall I'll put my bed there and we can wallpaper it instead" That sounds like a good idea I can't help but smile. But that means another half an hour looking for wallpaper but I don't care new room new start and I'm going to get it right. With my new found purpose I turn to my mum.

"Mami put that ugly paint down the wallpapers a few aisles away. So vamos!"

I walk out of the paint aisle take a left and three aisles down is the wallpaper. Fingers crosses they're not as ugly as the paints. I ignore the first few rows, none of them the colour I'm looking for. I keep walking until I reach the ones with red on them. A few catch my eye. Then I see it, the perfect one that's it.

"Mami! I've found it. It's that one, that's the one it's just right" I'm practically jumping up and down as I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Thank goodness mija I'm sick of this shop already. Okay I'm going to find someone who works here before you change your mind again. Oh and try and find your father seeing as he slipped away 5 minutes into choosing paints."

This is a good start I have the wallpaper for my room, wait I need a colour to match the walls. I think I'll go for a cream I'm sure I saw a nice one somewhere in those awful colours. I'm getting there my wallpapers a deep red decorated with cream flowers with grey petals. Now I just need bed sheets I'm thinking red. Or maybe cream or even both. I need a lamp for my desk, some cushions, candles everybody loves candles and some picture frames. That should about do it. I write the list into my phone so I remember everything. That's when I see my mother come back around the corner with an employee, she's talking and smiling with her. I hear her say my name and they both laugh. It's none other than Brittany. I didn't know she worked here, well to be honest I don't actually know much about her at all I've only known her 5 days. I smile at her as she approaches me, taking her in. Even in her uniform she looks good, I'm pretty sure not many people can pull off the orange of b&q's uniform.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey San" She smiles back at me, we lock eyes for a few seconds. "So you're mum here tells me youre decorating your room and you want some wallpaper"

"Yeah that one up there third from the top"

"She also told me how fussy you were and that you thought all our paints were ugly" She feigns hurt as she says this.

"Errm I- uh yeah well they kinda are, no offense"

"None taken, just give me a sec to get the wallpaper down for you" She pulls a ladder from the end of the aisle over to the wallpaper I want. I watch her as she walks up the ladder stretching to reach it. I can't help but enjoy the view. She walks back down two rolls in hand.

"Here you go" She hands me the wallpaper and turns to my mum "anything else I can get you Mrs Lopez"

"Oh no honey we're fine, we're gonna get this and make our way home"

"Ahh actually mum I kind of need one tin of paint, and some cushions oh and a lamp. Actually I kind of wrote a list while you were gone" I smile at her and bat my eyelashes forgetting Brittany's there

My mum sighs "okay mija let's get those things but then we're going" she tries to sound stern it doesn't quite work. She turns to Brittany "See what did I tell you about Santana but thank you for your help Brittany I guess I better continue shopping." Brittany smiles at my mums comment and this makes me curious.

"Excuse me, what did you tell her" My voice rising ever so slightly, what if she's told her I'm a lesbian or what if she's told her how much of a bitch I am.

"Don't worry she didn't tell me anything bad San" She goes to walk past me as she does she whispers to me "Well nothing to bad anyway"

My mouth falls open slightly and I turn to watch her walk away and she winks at me. Oh great now I really want to know what she said.

"Mami! What did you tell her"

"I'm not telling you, you can ask her when her and her family come for dinner tomorrow"

"What they're coming for dinner?"

"Yeah I bumped into Brittany talking to her mum we got talking, I heard you two were friends so now they're coming for dinner"

Well this is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Santana don't freak out it's only Brittany, you've seen Brittany pretty much every day since you started sixth form. She's only coming over for dinner. Yeah coming for dinner wither her parents, great.

I don't even know why I'm getting nervous, it's not like Britts my girlfriend or anything we're just friends. Friends that's fine, we're friends our parents will probably be friends and that's that. It's not like my parents know anyone here either, they've got to make friends to I guess. You know get to know people so it's not just work home and me, seeing as they don't have to worry about me now. I'm not like I was before I've been happy since we moved here and got away from that shithole town Lima.

Oh god, I forgot about Lima. No one here knows about that, what if they asked why we moved? I can't have Brittany finding out I'm gay and got driven away from my home because of it. If she finds out tonight she'll tell everyone, it's not that I'm ashamed of being a lesbian because I'm not. There was a time when I wouldn't even have called myself a lesbian. I just need time to get to know this place and these people before I open myself up. I need to feel strong again, because what happened in Lima really took me down.

I take one last look in the mirror and smooth down my black dress, its tight and quite short but its nice. I left my hair down and wavy, I look pretty good. One last touch, I put in some diamond earrings and smile to myself, complete. Okay with that out of the way I walk out of my bedroom down the landing and go downstairs. I make my way to the kitchen because that's where my mum will be getting the meal ready for tonight.

I walk in to see her stirring a pot on the stove and humming to herself. I just watch her for a minute from the doorway as she moves around the kitchen humming a tune to herself.

I take a deep breath "Mami?"

She turns around to look at me and smiles. "Yes mija" She pauses and looks at me, her brows furrow. She makes her way round the island in the centre of the kitchen. "Is something wrong, are you feeling ill?" She puts the back of her hand to my forehead.

"No mami, I feel fine. It's just that…" I pause, thinking of how to say what's on my mind. "I don't want them to know yet"

"Know what?"

"A-About me, about what happened, why we moved. I haven't told anyone yet I'm not ready please tell me they don't already know" It all comes out in a rush and I look straight down at my feet inspecting my perfectly painted toes as I wait for her to answer. It feels like I've been waiting an eternity when she embraces.

"Oh Santana, no me and you're father haven't told anybody. We wouldn't do that to you it's your story to tell if and when you want to tell it. We'll just say we moved because I got a great job offer and your father found a position too okay? But sweetie you do know you can't hide forever, hiding yourself away won't make you happy."

She kisses the top of my head and continues to hug me as I process all that she just said. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and relax into her arms. I move back slightly so I can look at her.

"Thank you, and I know mami I'm just not ready yet not after everything that happened you know? But I will tell people, I have only known them a week" I give her a weak smile.

"Okay, you do whatever you think is best" She smiles at me and looks at the clock on the wall. "Ooh, they're going to be here in 5 minutes could you set that table for me?"

"Yeah sure" I walk back out of the kitchen and to the dining room. I take the place mats and good cutlery out of the side table and starting laying them all out. Taking my time as I do it, making sure everything's in the right place. I put the last plate onto the table and step back to admire my work, making sure it's all done properly. I know it's only a table but hey why bother doing anything if you don't do it right. I slightly adjust one fork so it's sitting straight and I'm done. Just as I'm about to go to the living room the doorbell rings, I take a deep breath and go to answer it.

My hand slowly goes to the doorknob as it turns in my hand I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. As the door opens I see what must be Brittany's mother first. Blonde hair slightly darker than Brittany's pulled up into a bun; she smiles at me her eyes green unlike Brittany's piercing blue. She extends a hand towards me.

"Hi I'm Mrs Pierce, but you can call me Amy. This is my husband Tom and of course you know Brittany."

I don't notice her until her mother gestures towards her. I see her blues eyes straight away looking at me, her dress a royal blue unlike her eyes shows a bit of cleavage and clings to her waist until widening and stopping a bit above her knee. She looks different especially with her hair pulled up like her mums and with make up on. She has smoky eye shadow making her bright blue orbs stand out even more.

I smile at them all showing my sparkly white teeth. "Hi I'm Santana, come on in" I take a step back so they can enter. "You guys wanna follow me to the living room, my dad's in there and I'll get my mum from the kitchen"

As we walk into the front room my dad's sitting in his armchair in the corner reading the paper. He puts it down and stands up as they enter. I leave them to get acquainted and go the kitchen.

"Mami they're here, they're in the front room with Papi."

"Oh good, everything's pretty much ready, let's go say hi properly then shall we. Here take these into the front room for me then."

She hands me two bottles of wine one red and one white, whilst she picks up a tray of 6 glasses. As we walk into the front room Brittany's dad and mine seem to be deep in conversation already, whilst her and mum just talk. My mum lays the glasses down onto the table and introduces herself to Brittany's father who she hasn't met yet. I walk over and take a seat next to Brittany whilst our parents start to chat.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey San, you look really pretty tonight"

"Thanks you look really nice too" We sit for a moment smiling at each other. "Oh and I'm sorry about my mum yesterday"

She giggles. "It's fine she seems really nice, so did you find what you wanted even though all our paints are ugly?"

This time it's my turn to laugh "Yeah I did just about; was tough though trying to find some acceptable coloured paints because no offence they are kinda ugly."

"You're right they are" She smiles at me and moves a strand of hair back from my face. I freeze as her hand touches my face. Then my mother stands up.

"Okay guys starter should be ready so why don't you all go through to the dining room and I'll bring it out"

My dad takes a seat at the head of the table whilst Brittany's parents sit next to each other on one side and me and Britt sit on the other leaving the other end for my mother to sit in. My mother brings out roasted red pepper and tomato soup and we fall into easy conversation between our pairs, our dads, our mums and me and Britt. Our dads talk about sport for most of the meal, whilst our mums chat about Redhill and work and me and Britt talk about school and other random things. Britt never fails to find something completely random to talk about. For dessert my mum made her famous Tarta de Santiago, not long after I hear the question I'd been dreading all night.

"So guys, how comes you decided to move here?"

My breath hitches in my throat when I hear Brittany's dad say this and I look straight for my mother feeling slightly panicked. She looks at me and smiles before talking.

"Well, I got a great job offer I asked Toni here what he thought. He looked into it and found a better position than he was already in at a hospital here. So we asked Santana what she thought and the rest is history"

I let out of a sigh of relief and everything carries on as before. We finish eating and I take Britt back to the front room to watch TV whilst our parents carry on talking and drinking. I flop down onto the sofa and pick up the remote. Britt sits right next to me our legs touching. I hold the remote out to her. "Anything you want to watch?"

"No, I'm cool. San can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask me anything?"

"I know its not really any of my business, but why did you move here. You don't have to answer me if you don't want. Its just that I saw how you reacted when my dad asked and it made me wonder"

"I-I er w- we"

"Its okay you don't have to tell me I just wondered, you can tell me when you're ready" She smiles at me and squeezes my leg to show me its okay. I freeze for a second thinking about whether or not I should tell her and that she still has her hand on my leg. Fuck it, im gonna go for it.

"Okay Britt if I tell you this can you not tell anyone. Not yet anyway?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to San, but of course I wont tell anyone I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye"

"Okay well ermm I don't really know how to say this"

"Its okay take your time" She smiles at me reassuringly. I take a deep breath and look down at my hands.

"I'm gay" I just blurt it out. Not exactly how I wanted to say that great one Lopez. She laughs and it makes me nervous and slightly defensive making me tense up.

"Oh San, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. Its just I knew that already. I have excellent gaydar."

I look up and shes wearing a toothy grin on her face. "You knew" I say unsure "and its okay?"

"Of course its okay silly. I'm a lesbian too"

" Y-youre a lesbian aswell!"

"Yep that's me, anyway now you've got that 'secret' out of the way" She air quoted secret and laughed.

"Wait before I say why I actually moved, nobody else knows im a lesbian do they?"

"Oh no of course not that's why Puck's spent all week flirting with you."

"Okay good, well ermm…" I pause again deciding how much I want Britt to know.

"Well back in Lima I was kind of seeing my best friend. Her name was Charlotte, we'd been friends since, well forever"

"What were you parents not cool with it?"

"No its not that, my parents are totally okay with me being gay. Its just that I wasn't out at first. Then somehow people found out, they must have seen me and Charlotte somehow because one day I got called in to my Cheer coaches office" I look up to make sure she's still listening.

"And well she told me that there was this ad that was saying horrible things about her to try and stop people wanting to vote for her in the election" I look at her again and she seems confused.

"What did that have to do with you?"

"Well the ad said how her head cheerleader was a lesbian"

"Yeahh so?"

"Well that was me and Lima's a pretty conservative place there was literally one other gay kid at my school, in fact I think he was the only other gay person I knew."

"So what happened?"

"Well when the ad went on TV and I was outed Charlotte got like super mad and broke things off. She was pretty nasty. But that's not why we moved."

"Then why did you?"

"Well after that she started pretty much a vendetta against me. I got called names, I got into fights I got slushied I had like zero friends and it wasn't just at school it was happening. It was like everywhere people shouted at me and my parents on the street. In the end my mum came into my room one day and told me we were moving next week and that was that. So here I am now with you"

I stop talking and look up trying to gage her reaction. She smiles at me and leans closer, she pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you San. That should never have happened especially to you. You're amazing and sooo nice"

"Thanks Brittany"

"I won't tell anyone about that or that you're a lesbian. Although I do think you should tell them that, they won't care honest. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel are all gay. No one here cares."

"I will just not yet okay? Hold up did you just say Quinn's gay, I never would've guessed"

"Yepp"

"And Britt are we going to stop hugging anytime soon" I can't help but laugh a little and she does to causing her breath to tickle my neck.

"Yeah in a sec you're a great hugger do you know that?"

She pulls away from me slowly as she does her arms brush down my sides. We stop moving and I can't help but look at her, I study her face and notice she's looking at my lips. She licks her lips and moves ever so closer to me. I look into her eyes and move forward as well. Should I just kiss her or is it too soon. God knows I want to.


	8. Chapter 8

I lean in ever so slightly beginning to close the gap between us, when I hear my mum shout my name from the hallway.

"Santana, Mija!"

It makes me jump back slightly "Yes mami!" I look back over to britt to see her smiling at me shyly. I wasn't sure how she was gonna be seeing as we almost kissed and I practically jumped off the sofa when I heard my mum call me. My mum opens the door slowly before peeking her head around the door frame.

"Okay girls, Brittany and her family are going now"

"Okay we'll be out in 2 secs"

She looks at me knowingly, smiles and shuts the door behind her. Itake a second to try and figure out what to say seeing as we almost kissed. Well to me that was definitely an almost kiss. Still not quite sure what to say I look back over to Brittany and open my mouth to speak. Before I get a chance she cuts me off.

"Santana it's okay" She smiles at me and places her hand on my knee squeezing gently.

"What- what's okay which bit?" I'm not sure if she means the whole me being a lesbian chased out of Lima Ohio thing or that almost kiss that just happened.

"Everything" She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly "You, who you are, why you came here and don't worry I won't tell anyone. Its all fine, I would never judge you or make you fee; bad for being you or for stupid people back where your from not being able to see how amazing you are. But it looks like I've got to go so I'll see you Monday"

She pulls me in for another hug before she stands up and straightens out her dress; I follow her lead about to walk her to the door. She walks ahead of me and as she reaches the door she stops and turns around.

"And that almost kiss was totally okay too, just so you know" She laughs and sends me a wink before making her way out of the room.

I freeze for a second trying to process what she said. It was okay, that's a relief I didn't want to have scared away my only friend. But then again that was partly her too and she just winked so she definitely doesn't find me repulsive. Not that that could ever happen I mean I'm hot stuff, practically sex on legs. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, Bitch!

I make my way from the living room to say goodbye to Britt and her family. All of us hugging before they put on their coats and make their way out the door. As it shuts I feel relief, partly because Britt knows about me but also because I told someone. It's like a weight's been lifted, now just to tell everyone else. I guess I should tell my parents I've at least made a start in telling people about me. I turn to them and clear my throat to get their attention.

"Mami, Papi I told Brittany. She knows, everything about me and why we moved"

"I'm glad for you sweetheart, don't you fell a bit better now?"

"Yeah, I guess I do" I look up and smile at them both. My dad steps forward and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm proud of you mija, for everything. For how strong you were when we were in Lima and for how you're being now, opening up to Brittany I know that must've been hard for you."

It takes me by surprise to hear him say this but it also makes me feel good, to know that he's proud and he cares for me. He kisses me on the forehead and lets me go.

"Santana, me and your father did something tonight" Okay colour me intrigued.

"What do you mean did something?" I raise my eyebrow as I ask her.

"Okay don't get mad" I butt in before she can finish.

"Why would I get mad what did you do?" I can feel myself beginning to get angry just because she told me not to get mad. That means she's done something that's going to make me angry somehow otherwise she wouldn't have said it. Plus she knows me and she knows how I get like when I'm mad. Trust me it isn't pretty.

"I said don't get mad" She pauses for a minute not sure if she should carry on. "We told the pierces, about why we moved. I know you said you weren't ready but I disagree you clearly are you told Brittany tonight." I don't say anything for a moment waiting to see if she has anything else to say.

"They knew something was up from when Tom first asked us at dinner. So we told them, they've already said they won't tell anybody, not even Brittany. Not that that's a problem as you've already told her. I'm sorry mija I think it'll be good for us even if you don't see it yet" She lets out a deep breath as she finishes, looks down at her feet and waits for me to explode on her. You know what it's not going to happen. Don't get me wrong I'm a bit pissed that they just told them but they seem cool and Britt does already know. It's not just that though… I think I'm going to tell everyone at school soon. Why hide it?

"It's okay mami"

"I'm sorry Santana but it had to happen sooner or lat- wait did you just say it was okay?"

"Yes its fine I guess, it's not exactly perfect but I can't hide forever. And anyway I'm gonna tell people soon you know… that I'm a lesbian. Not why we moved but you know who I am and this is the first step"

"Oh sweetie" She practically runs forward to hug me and put me into a death grip

"Mum abit too tight" She loosens her grip but doesn't let go, she kisses the top of my head and steps back.

"Okay well I'm gonna go to bed"

"Okay we'll see you in the morning, goodnight"

"Night guys."


	9. Chapter 9

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Ughhh I hate my alarm! I need to shut it off that noise is awful, I remove an arm from under the covers my eyes still closed and facing the opposite way, try to turn off my alarm. Crap! I can't reach it, in fact I don't think I'm even close to the dismiss button. Actually I can't even feel my alarm clock, looks like I'm going to have to actually get up to turn my alarm off. I slowly turn so I'm on my back and open my eyes, taking a moment to 'appreciate' my ceiling. *Beep Beep Beep Beep*  
I can't take it anymore I have to turn that evil thing off. I sit up and look to my left at my bedside cabinet expecting to see my alarm clock, instead its pile of clean washing, great washing that beep's. I climb out of bed and throw the pile of clothes onto my bed and hit that damn button with some force. Finally it shuts up.

Now I remember why I hate Mondays, I can never get up it's always a struggle. I know what'll make this day better though… coffee. Yes, coffee is what gets me functioning on a Monday; it's not a crime is it? Okay I'm actually up that's a start, next step coffee. I walk across my room, open the door and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I walk in and look around. Yes! There's coffee ready in the pot, I pour myself a cup and take a seat at the breakfast bar. Halfway through my cup of heaven my mum walks in and opens the fridge.

"Mija, you want some breakfast?"

"It's okay, I've got coffee" She turns to look at me and raises her eyebrow.

"I said breakfast Santana coffee is not a proper breakfast. Now what do you want?"

"Okay fine, what fruit have we got?"

She smiles at me and returns her attention back to the fridge. "That's better, now how about a fruit salad?"

"Sure mami, I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be down to eat it"

"Okay but don't take ages I know what you're like"

I go back upstairs and walk straight into my bathroom. Turning the shower on I strip off and step in. I LOVE my shower. I'm so glad I made them get me a power shower it's amazing, I just stand there letting the water rain down on me.

"Santana! Don't take forever" I can hear my mum shout from downstairs.

"Okay I wont!"

Once I finish my heavenly shower I make my way to my room. Now for todays challenge, what to wear? I open my wardrobe and take a step back. Hmmm what to wear, what to wear? Looks kinda warm out maybe shorts again? I could wear those denim ones. Seeing my denim shorts I can't help but think back to how Brittany's long toned legs and amazing bum looked in hers.

Oh god, Brittany. I've got to see Brittany, I totally forgot about last night. How could I forget about last night and the 'almost kiss'. What if it's weird today, now that's happened? What if she's changed her mind and she actually isn't okay with what happened. Or she's decided she hates me. What would I do then, everyone I know so far are Brittany's friends. Oh crap, I'm freaking out.

Calm, Santana, calm everything's going to be fine. She was fine with what happened last night. I'd say more than fine she winked at me and everything. It'll be fine, I've just got to find something hot to wear, not exactly hard I rock everything I wear.

I step out of the car and take a deep breath. It's going to be fine, Brittany was good last night and you look hot today if you do say so yourself. I walk towards the entrance, turning back to wave at my mum as she drives off. I make my way straight to the common room, I walk through the door and look to where Brittany and everybody else usually sit and I spot Puck. He looks up as I make my way towards him and I can feel his eyes look me up and down.

His eyes start at my feet and make their way up my tanned legs and continue until he stops on the twins for a bit longer than necessary, before looking at my face.

"Damn! Lopez you look extra hot today"

Well my outfit stopped Puck for a few seconds while he stared so I'm sure Brittany will like it too. Not that I've dressed for Brittany or anything, was just something threw together my black skater skirt stopping mid-thigh showing off my legs. I've tucked in a red checked sleeveless shirt, that's buttons stop to show off just the right amount of cleavage and my hair down to one side, no effort at all. Pfft who am I kidding took me like half an hour to decide on this.

I can't help but laugh, nice to know he appreciates it, even if it's not exactly for him. "Yeah thanks Puck" I take a seat beside.

"So Santana, since you're looking so good today I can only assume it because you wanted to impress me" He winks and wiggles his eyebrows. Again with the eyebrows, what is that about? It's not sexy in the slightest.

"Ha, you wish Puckerman."

"It's okay Santana you can admit it, I know you want me. How 'bout you give in and let me take you out?"

I wait a minute before I reply to make him think I'm actually considering it. "Fuck it why not"

"Really?" He looks a bit shocked; clearly he didn't think I'd say yes.

"Ha, nope not really a week of asking isn't going to make me give in."

"Ahh that was cruel Lopez getting guys hopes up like that"

"Well what can I say, I'm a bitch" I shrug my shoulders.

"True" He sniggers.

"Hey" I slap him on the arm. "You're not meant to agree"

"Only joking Lopez but I know you'll give in one day"

"Yeah yeah Puck, so anyway where's everybody else?"

"Oh ermm, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany are by the computers over there" He points to the other end of the common room, where the computers are partitioned off. "and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine have gone to the theatre already, for some reason, I dunno I wasn't really listening"

"Oh okay, I'm just gonna say hi to the girls" I get up from my seat and walk towards the computers. At first I can't see them, as the partitions are in the way. I walk past the first one and spot them, none of them see me approaching. I take a deep breath to prepare myself. All you've got to do is say hi and see if it's weird between you two or not. Here it goes.

"Hey" I smile and they all look up to greet me.

"Hey Santana, Britt here was just telling us how she had dinner at yours last night" Quinn looked up at me and smiled as did Mercedes. I waited for what felt like forever for Brittany to look at me, hoping she'd be fine with me. She looked straight at me smiled and winked. Thank god, everything seems fine. In fact a little flirty, not that I'm complaining. I don't know why I ever doubted it, she said yesterday it was totally cool and anyway I'm Santana fucking Lopez I'm hot!

"Yeah I was just telling them that you're mum made this amazing cake, tart thingy. What was it called?" I pull up a chair next to them and take a seat, glad everything seems normal.

"Oh the Tarta de Santiago"

"Yeah that, Quinn it was sooo good" I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Actually it all tasted so good, like your mums a really good cook and she's super nice"

"Thanks Britt but don't tell her that, she'll never let it go"

"Aww san don't be mean to your mum" She slaps me playfully on the arm. "Or I'll tell everyone what she told me about you when you were at my work the other day"

"Britt! What did she say to you?" I raise my eyebrow at her and cross my arms. "Tell me" Then the bell goes signalling the start of lessons.

"Ahh would you look at that, don't you have a lesson to go to San?"

"No, actually I don't, so now you can tell me"

"As much as I'd love to sit here watching you two bicker I've got a lesson, come on Mercedes lets go" They put their stuff away and get up to leave.

"Okay, see you later alligator" Brittany giggles at Quinn just after she says it.

"Laters Quinn, Mercedes"

"Yeah bye guys"

"Oh come on Quinn say it back" Brittany pouts at her "pleaasseee"

"Fine Britt, in a while crocodile" She can't help but giggle herself as they both turn to leave.

I swear this girl gets whatever she wants all it takes is a pout.

* * *

A.N Sorry its been a while, things kinda took over and life got in the way but heres a new chapter and hopefully i'll keep the updates coming from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hola, mami I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the door, dropping my bag to the floor taking my coat off and kicking my shoes off.

"Hola mija, don't leave your shoes in the way and take your bag up to your room." She shouts at me from the kitchen. God this woman knows me too well. I pick my stuff back up and make my way to my room. I flop down onto my bed and can't help think back to today. It was all so easy, everything was normal me and britt chilled together in our first free and the conversation flowed like it normally does. Granted we end up talking about some weird stuff like unicorns but I don't care. Puck tried again at break and lunch to get me to agree to go on a date with him obviously failing. No amount of eyebrow wiggling or calling me hot is going to get me 1) Anywhere near that monstrosity of a Mohawk and 2) to go out with a boy because well, I like the ladies, end of.  
My lessons were actually quite interesting. Quinn and I sat together in Law and we did an experiment in Biology which led to that hobbit screaming because we had to dissect a chicken foot. I don't understand why she screamed granted they aren't the prettiest of things but still mi abuela used to make me help her cook chickens for dinner, from scratch. When I say from scratch I mean plucking chopping and all sorts, there's no way a little chicken foots gonna gross me out especially as abuela used to cook them. It was actually a pretty funny thing to watch Rachel flailing around screaming like a banshee.  
And the weather was good, sun was out which meant so were Britt's leg in some seriously short shorts. I'm surprised she's even allowed to wear them at sixth form, not that I'm complaining I get a good view.

I think I actually like it here. That sound so weird to say, but I actually like England and Redhill and my sixth form and my new friends, Quinn Rachel Mercedes Kurt Blaine and even Puck and especially a hot blonde with blue eyes called Brittany. I lay there for a little while longer, just thinking about when I first got here. I was miserable, I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to be in Lima constantly being slushied and having to see Charlotte every day and now I'm definitely glad we came.

My phone buzzes in my back pocket. I groan as I lift my hips of the bed to reach for it but that doesn't last long when I see who the message is from. Brittany.

**Brittany: I'm so excited for this weekend : ) :D xxx**

So excited, what the hell for its only Monday? As far as I can remember we didn't make any plans today. Shit maybe we did and I wasn't listening because I was too busy staring at her like a creep. Okay think Lopez, think. There's a knock on my door that stops me wracking my brains to try and figure out what Brittany's going on about in her text, my mum opens my door and crosses my room to sit next to me on my bed.

"Mija"

"Yes mami, whats up?"

"Well this weekend I have this work conference in Manchester and your fathers coming with me."

I interrupt her there's no way I'm going with them on some boring work weekend. "I'm not coming I don't care what you say"

She chuckles to herself. "I wasn't going to try and make you come I know how boring you find those things"

"Oh, well in that case thanks, I'll be fine home alone"

"Haa don't be silly you're not staying home alone, I've made plans for you to stay at the pierces this weekend"

"The Pierces?" That means a whole weekend with Brittany, at her house, I'm definitely not complaining.

"Yeah sweetie is that okay, I know you and Brittany have been getting along really well and I thought you'd prefer to stay there than come with us"

"Yeah definitely thanks." Yeah we get along great, a weekend with Brittany seems so much better than a stupid work conference in Manchester.

"Okay good, well I've got to look over some case notes but dinner will be ready at 6" With that she gets up to leave and shuts my door behind her. My phone buzzes again, it's Brittany. Crap, I forgot to text back.

**Brittany: Aren't you excited to be staying at my house the whole weekend? : ( xxx**

Shit, she thinks because I didn't text back I'm not looking forward to it. I can just picture her sad face already. I quickly type a reply and hit send.

**Santana: Of course I am; my mum just told me. Can't wait! : ) xxx**

My phone vibrates again as I get another text from Brittany.

**Brittany: Me either, trust me I'm gonna make sure we have soo much fun ;) xxx**

She just sent me a wink, shit is she flirting. I'm gonna take that wink as a yes, I take a second before texting her back.

**Santana: How are you going to do that? Xxx **

Worst text ever, not even the slightest bit flirty, what's wrong with me I'm the fucking master of sexting. Well technically this isn't sexting as she's your friend but still you did almost kiss and this is definitely flirting. Need to up my game.

**Brittany: Wouldn't you like to know? ;) :P xxx**

Now I definitely do.

* * *

A/N little bit shorter than i'd like but setting it up for the next one which will hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
